When a silver halide light-sensitive material is subjected to color development after being exposed to light, an oxidized aromatic primary amine developing agent reacts with a dye forming coupler to form a dye image. Generally in this process, a color reproduction process by a subtractive process is used, wherein dye images of yellow, magenta and cyan which are complement colors of blue, green and red are formed in order to produce blue, green and red.
As the cyan color image forming coupler, a phenol and a naphthol have often been used. However, a color image obtained from using a phenol or a naphthol has many problems in preservability. For example, a color image obtained from a 2-acylaminophenol cyan coupler as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,367,531 and 2,423,730 are generally inferior in fastness to heat, a color image obtained from a 2,5-diacylaminophenol cyan coupler as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,929 and 2,772,162 are generally inferior in fastness to light, and a color image obtained from a 1-hydroxy-2-naphthamide cyan coupler is generally insufficient with respect to its fastness to both light and heat.
When these couplers are used independently of one another, the various properties (such as, for example, color forming property, color hue and fastness) which the photographic materials aim to possess cannot often be achieved satisfactorily.